Who Am I?
by We are infinite.5
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. Fang finds out the details about his life. Fang and Harry are one and the same. Bye bye Max's sanity! At least,if there was any left. T for safety, violence, and Max's attempts at evil laughter. Clean language!
1. Farry Potter

**O.k., this is a completely original story, no one has done anything like it. Harry is part of the Flock. In fact, his name is Fang. This is going to be good. Also, if you want to use this idea and make your own version of this story, feel free! **

**Fang/Harry POV**

Well, we had just escaped the School again, and while we were there, Max had managed to get a file that she thought had information about the whole flock. It only had information about me. My real name that my parents gave me is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31, and I am 15 years old. My parents are deceased, and my Godfather is in prison. I am British. Can you believe that? Well, like I mentioned before, my parents are dead and we are going to go visit their graves in Godrics Hollow. We were flying pretty fast ad we would be there in 15 minutes.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Today Severus and I were taking our yearly trip to Godrics Hollow to visit the Potter's graves. Well, Severus refused to pay respects to James, he was really only there for Lily. I sighed. It had been years since Harry Potter had disappeared. I knew he was alive, but no one could find him. He would be 15 now.

When we arrived at Godrics Hollow, we walked towards the graves, concealed by disillusion charms. When the graves were in view, I was quite surprised to see six kids and a dog kneeling at the graves. We got closer and listened to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Fang. But, at least you know right? I mean it could have been worse right? Your parents could have been druggies, or abandoned you or something. Now we know that they probably loved you and the only reason you aren't with them right now is because they're dead." Said the oldest girl to the dark haired boy, who looked like James. I stifled a gasp. It was Harry Potter.

**Greasy-Haired Git's POV (Snape)**

Potter was at the graves. Harry Potter. He looked just like James, he wore black clothes and he didn't let a single emotion show on his face. I hated him on sight. Dumbledore then took of his disillusion charm and walked towards the kids saying a greeting. They all turned towards him and immediately they all crouched, as if preparing to fight. What has Dumbledore gotten himself into?

**Dun dun dun! Dumbledore is going to confront Fang. Or is it Harry? Well, tell me what you think people in Hogwarts should call him, cause if you don't, Max is gonna name him Farry. But anyway, Dumbledork's gonna try and take Farry away. Max is gonna be MAD! Review!**


	2. The Mental House Escapees

All right, now we get to find out if Farry goes to Hogwarts! On with the story!

Chapter 2 the Mental House Escapees

Farry's POV

After Max's rant about my parents, some old guy that kind of looked familiar came towards us. We all got into our fighting stances just in case he was a threat.

"Harry! You've been found!" he said excitedly with an annoying twinkle in his eye.

"How do you know Fang's real name?" Max demanded.

"Fang?" the old guy asked. "Yeah, that's been his name for the past 15 years, until we recently found out his real name is Harry James Potter." There were some snickers from the younger kids. For some reason they found my real name funny.

"Who are you?" I asked. Everyone in the flock stared at me because that had been the first time I had spoken since I discovered my name.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is my colleague Severus Snape." After he said that, a greasy haired man appeared out of no where. They both stood there, as if they were waiting for us to ask them how he had appeared out of thin air.

"Aren't you curios on how he was invisible?" Dumbledore asked us.

"Not really, I mean, it would be cool if we hadn't seen something like it before." Max said sounding bored. They looked at us questioningly, and with a nod from Max, I went invisible. They gasped and I smirked, but they couldn't see it. I came into view again and Dumbledore said; "You are more powerful than I thought." I snorted. "Me? Powerful? Yeah, right, I'm the one with the least powers; Max here is the most powerful one of us." The flock gaped at me and Max sent me a look that clearly said; 'why aren't you chatty today'. I just rolled my eyes.

Now you may be thinking that I got Angel and Max mixed up, but I didn't. Max has gotten a lot more powers in the past year. I won't tell you them all now; it's going to be a surprise.

"Well, regardless, Harry, I'm going to need you to come with me. Say goodbye to your friends and take my arm." Dumbledore said. Uh oh, Max isn't going to like that.

Max POV

Does that old man really think we're going to just hand Fang over to him? Well, he is so wrong!

"Do you really think that I'm going to let Fang come with you?" I snarled with my Death Glare©.

"Well, isn't it really his choice?" He asked with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. I snorted. "No. I'm the leader. My word is law. They listen to me, and in return I keep them alive. It's a fair deal." I said. "Yeah, it's a Maxocracy. She's the strongest and the best leader in the whole world! She-mhhggtt." Luckily Iggy stopped Nudge before she could get too far into her rant.

"A girl is a good leader?" Greasy- I mean Snape- sneered. That of course got me angry. So, I threw a fireball at him and caught his dress-I mean robes, on fire. He looked surprised; but quickly put the fire out with a muttered phrase and a stick. What did they think they were? Wizards? ********************************Time Lapse****2 hours**********************************

Apparently they were. Either that or they're mental house escapees. I'm leaning towards the first choice. I won't bore you with the details, but all of the flock was going to go this headquarters place, because Farry (that's what I decided to call him) is being chased down by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He had tried to kill Fang, but couldn't, so that's why he had that lightning bolt scar. To sum it all up, the 'wizarding world' wanted Farry to be their savior, and kill ol' Moldyshorts. I thought I was supposed to save the world? Ah well, maybe I'll get to do something more dangerous! Woo hoo! (Note sarcasm.)

Well, after a lot of arguing, we were all at this weird place that they called the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. We went down a long hallway and into the kitchen. There was a long table with lots of people, including some kids around my age.

"Who are they Albus?" someone asked. Dumbles said;

"This is Maximum Ride, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and this," he pulled Farry forward, "Is Harry Potter." Everyone in the room gasped. They all stared at him as if they were waiting for him to start doing flips or something. I snorted and pulled him behind me, and turned to address the crowd.

"Listen," I drawled. "_Fang,_ here is rather emotionless, so don't expect him to say much. He is a very dangerous, deadly killing machine. In fact, we all are, yes even the six-year-old. So don't bug us to much 'k? We've all had a hard life and are very suspicious of people, so we're going to have to have Angel search your minds. Don't fight it or try to hide anything, or it might get a little painful." I nodded at Angel and she started analyzing their minds. A couple people hissed in pain and glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

"All clear!" She chirped. I smiled at her and motioned for the flock to take their seats. They did and soon a big bowl of hot soup was placed in front of each of us. Well, except Total's, his was placed on the ground. We all got ready for his outburst. He didn't disappoint us.

"On the floor! You put my food on the floor! What do you think I am? Some kind of house pet? No! I am a member of the great and noble Flock, and demand to be treated like them!" He exclaimed. The whole flock, except Fang, burst out laughing at the look on the people's faces. This was going to be fun.


	3. Farry Throws a Tantrum

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, we're getting a house built and we're staying in this tiny cabin for a couple months till it's done, and it get's terrible signal, so I'll be updating when I can, but I can't promise consistency.**

**Max POV**

People were staring at Total in shock.

"A talking dog?" Someone whispered.

"Yes, I admit it! I am a talking dog! I also have a good taste for fine art and wine. Ever been to Paris? I love it there. They let dogs eat at the table!" Total said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and put his soup at the table, and using my power of molecule manipulation, I made a chair out of some air. People gasped. I rolled my eyes. Again. I seem to do that a lot lately, don't I?

The Flock and I were on our 10th bowl of soup when some kids entered, a pack of red-heads, and a snobbish brunette.

"Ah, Harry, these are the Weasley children, the twins Fred and George, then Ron, and Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger." the twins nodded and winked at me. I glared at them until they flinched. Ron was gaping openly at me, and the two girls, Ginny and Hermione were glaring at me. Then I realized that Dumbledore called Fang Harry again, so of course the entire Flock was snickering; except me. I feel left out.

**Farry's POV**

The Flock was laughing at my name again. I couldn't help it, with the combined stress of finding out about my real name and parents, and the fact that I'm the supposed savior of the wizarding world, I exploded.

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING AT MY NAME!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Then I turned on to Dumbledore and gave him my best glare, (It's not as scary as Max's, but it's pretty darn close.) and took on a more sinister tone of voice. "And if you ever call me anything other than Fang again, I will tear out every bone in your body." Then I sat back down in my chair with my emotionless mask in place. To be truthful, I felt a lot better.

"Uh, Fang, are you all right?" Iggy asked. I gave him a curt nod and turned my attention on Max to see what she was going to do. She grinned at me and turned to the Order people who looked like they were going to pee their pants at any moment. Huh, I wasn't even trying to be scary.

"So, yeah, that's Fang, then there's Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I'm Max. We're all extremely tired, so we'll just be going now." We all stood at the same time and made to leave when Dumbles insisted that we stay there for the night and we would talk tomorrow. Max knew he was going to do this, and we all knew she was going to accept, but Max, being Max, made it difficult on them.

**************************Time Lapse******2 hours**************************************

**Hermione's POV**

Harry Potter was here and he was rather good looking, although he was rather violent. Why he listened to that Max girl I'll never know. She was extremely rude and gave Professor Dumbledore a hard time about simply spending the night. When she was finally convinced, the Weasley's and I had the task of showing them to our rooms, which were the only clean rooms that were available at the time. As we were going up the stairs, I had to constantly look behind me to make sure they were still there, they walked so silently. Once we got to the boy's room I pointed to it and said; "This is the boys' room, the girls are right down the hall."

"We would prefer to all be in the same room." Max said in her annoying bossy tone.

"You all sleep in the same room?!" Ron exclaimed.

Max rolled her eyes and pushed the boy's room door open and herded all the kids in. I huffed and went down to the room I shared with Ginny.

**Ron POV**

That girl, Max, pushed the two queen sized beds that were meant for the three boys together and tucked the three younger kids in to one after they did this weird fist tapping ritual. Harry Potter mumbled something about taking first watch, and the hot girl called last watch, which left the blind guy with second. The Max and Iggy climbed into the second bed and Harry sat on the ground in the corner. He was kind of weird, so I decided to go straight to bed instead of talking to him. Fred and George were already in bed, but they were staring at the other kids and muttered something about them sleeping in their clothes, but I shrugged it off and fell asleep.

**All right, chapter three is up, now review and help me decide what houses the flock should be in!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**All right, I lied. I'll be updating a lot in the next week because I hurt my back, the doctors don't know what's causing it, so I'm confined to bed rest for the week. *pout* On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Diagon Alley**

**Ron POV**

I awoke the next morning to Max's yells.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY'S!!!! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" I groaned and sat up. It was dawn! What was she thinking!? Was she insane or something? CRASH! I looked over at the source of the noise; Max had flipped the mattress with its occupants, who just happened to be Harry and Iggy, over and onto the ground. They started complaining loudly, and I was sure they had woken up everyone in the house, especially once the portrait of Mrs. Black started going at it. Max had somehow yelled over Mrs. Blacks screaming, something about food, and the younger kids shot out of bed. Max shook her head and laughed and they went into the hallway. Fred and George were up to, and they followed them downstairs, and thankfully, someone had gotten Mrs. Black to shut up.

When I entered the dining room, I saw everyone who had spent the night, which was practically the entire Order who didn't want to miss a second of the boy-who-lived, were up and bleary eyed. I glanced at the other kids that Harry was friends with, and was surprised by what I saw; Iggy, the blind guy was cooking, Nudge and Angel were chatting and doing each others hair, Gazzy was helping Iggy, and Max and Harry were banging their hands on the table for some odd reason. Then Dumbledore stood up and began to talk.

**Max POV**

Fang and I were playing bloody knuckles when Dumbledork decided to talk. Seriously, the guy must love hearing his own voice! All he does is talk and talk and talk! I would have pointedly ignored him, but I decided that he was probably going to talk about us, so I decided to listen and throw in sarcastic comments every now and then.

"All right, now that every one is up," he began cheerfully. Many people groaned and glared at me. I smiled cheekily and waved at them. "Molly has kindly offered to chaperone the Flock to Diagon Alley along with her own children, but first, we need to see which members of the Flock will be going to Hogwarts." His eyes started to twinkle annoyingly.

"What are you talking about? We're all going!" I shot back.

"Of course you're all welcome to come, as long as you have magic." He then held his wand out to me to wave, and when I did, a flock of canaries appeared out of nowhere. Dumbledore nodded so I passed the wand to Iggy. This time when he waved it, sparks flew out. He looked confused, wondering what happened, until Gazzy muttered what had happened into his ear, and then he looked rather pleased with himself. But when Nudge, Gazzy and Angel tried it, nothing happed.

"Well, it seems that only Max and Iggy will be attending Hogwarts. The younger ones may stay at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley with your consent Max." I sighed. I knew I shouldn't split up the flock, but this was so important to Fang, and I know that it would come in handy, so I grudgingly accepted. Dumbledore looked pleased, and then the food came.

**************************Time lapse***3 hours*****************************************

We were currently in Diagon Alley, well the Weasley's, Granger, Fang Iggy and I at least. We had gotten money from Gringotts, using the vault that the Potters left for Fang. Who would have thought that Fang was rich? I certainly didn't. We had also gotten everything on our Hogwarts list except for a wand and an animal. We made our way through Diagon Alley to Ollivander's, were Iggy got his wand first; ash, 10 inches, with a unicorn hair core. Fang took a bit longer, but finally got the brother wand to the guy that killed his parents; holly, 11 inches with a phoenix feather core.

Then it was my turn. I went through every wand in the entire shop before Ollivander decided that he had to make me a custom made wand. He led me into the back room and told me to choose a material for my wand. I moved my hand over them all before by hand got drawn in by this white thing. Ollivander looked surprised, but didn't say anything, but brought me too some wand cores that had a darker air to them. I immediately felt drawn to a red substance that I suspected was blood. He paled and kicked me out of the backroom while he made my wand.

**Farry POV**

After a while, Ollivander came out holding Max's wand. "Basilisk fang, 12 inches, with a core of Nundu blood," He announced while handing the wand to Max. "I can expect great things from you my dear, yes indeed. That is an extraordinarily powerful and dark wand. "The Weasley's and Granger all paled and started inching away from her. Max suddenly got a devilish grin on her face and leapt at them, "BOO!" She yelled. They all screamed and ran out of the shop. Me, Iggy and Max collapsed into fits of laughter. As soon as we recovered, we paid Ollivander and made our way over to the pet store.

"All right everyone!" Max announced."You can only get an animal that can either be carried easily, or can fly. Got it?" We, being me and Iggy, nodded and went inside. It was pretty noisy, and smelt bad so I made my way quickly around until I saw it; a medium sized pitch black snake. I immediately went up to it and started a whispered conversation,

'_Hello, my name is Fang, although some call me Harry, what's yours?' _I asked. (I had found out about the whole snake talking thing awhile ago, and Max could do it to, so we would always have secret conversations in snake speak.)

_'Hello Fang. I am called Sneak." _ The snake told me. We ad a long conversation, and I decided that I liked him, so I brought him up to the front where Max and Iggy were already paying for their animals. Iggy had a snowy owl called Hedwig, **(AN-Sorry! I just love Hedwig!) **and Max was holding 4 animals, one for herself and one for each of the younger kids. For Gazzy there was a toad that breathed fire, for Nudge, a calico kitten, and Angel got a pure white kitten. Max her self had a baby panther.

"I thought we could only get something that we could easily carry?" I asked her. I mean, it might be a baby now, but it was going to be a whole lot bigger.

"It's a Nundu," she whispered to me. " It can choose what size it is, and can breath out diseases. It's thought to be one of the most dangerous creature in the world."

"Then why is it in a pet shop?"

"They thought it was a baby panther stuck as a kitten forever, since it's all black and not spotted like most Nundu."

That explains it. Leave it to Max to find the most dangerous animal in the shop. We soon paid for the animals and left to go back to the house. We were leaving for Hogwarts soon, and then the world would no that Harry James Potter was back, and wanted nothing to do with them. I can't wait.

**Alright, chapter 4 is done, but I really need help with what houses Max, Farry and Iggy should be in. I will do one of these choices,**

**Max and Fang=Slytherin, Iggy=Gryffindor **

**Max=Slytherin, Fang and Iggy=Gryffindor**

**Max, Fang and Iggy= Slytherin**

**Please vote in your reviews, I can't choose which one to do, so I can't update until you guys help me. *Gives Bambi eyes* Please? Oh, and while your at it, please check out my poll! It will help me decide which of my stories are the most popular, so that I know which one to update the most. Thanks!**


	5. Sorting

**Alright! I'm updating again! Told you I was bored! Please shower me with reviews! Now I want to clear up why I don't want Max in Gryffindor; purely so she can torture Snape. I mean, that has so much possibility! Besides, I have yet to read a fic that has Max go into Slytherin. So, because of that, I am going to give all you wonderful readers a challenge! And here it is-**

** Max must be in Slytherin and extremely powerful and cunning. This may be taken place in the Marauder Era if you want, but if it is, there must be a secret relationship between James and Max. No slash!**

** Have fun!**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorting**

**Max POV**

We were finally on our way to Hogwarts. And I am embarrassed to say there were many tears and sorrowful good-byes. I hate squishy emotions. But now we were halfway into the trip, and snacking on a mountain of candy. Unfortunately, we were unable to ditch two weasels and beaver. Siriusly, **(AN; Sorry, couldn't resist throwing that out there!) **They couldn't take a hint. Then some greasy blond guy and a couple of gorillas opened the door to our compartment.

"Someone said that Harry Potter was in this compartment. Is it true?" He drawled. Finally! Someone with attitude that I can verbally spare with!

"Sure, but he prefers to be called Fang." I answered.

His lip curled into a sneer; "And who in there right mind would name him that?"

I smirked a smirk that would rival the king of smirk's smirk and answered with a curt, "Me."

His eyes widened in surprise and then with a smile said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and who might you be?" "I might be Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." He grinned, Farry completely forgotten. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." And with that he left. He seemed pleasant enough, not like those three obnoxious Gryffindors that were with them.

"That git! How dare he try and talk to Harry!" Ron snarled. Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. Iggy, Fang, and I just rolled our eyes and started tugging our robes on. Then we sat in silence the rest of the ride until we stopped at Hogsmead station, from there we took these carriages that were pulled by these weird winged skeletal horses.

We quickly got to the castle and this teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall lead us to this room that we were to come out of when our names were called. Soon we could hear the rustling in the Great Hall that meant the first years were being brought in. Soon we heard a song that went like this;

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_They shared a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll just teach those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds in their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them all the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blooded wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for awhile it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that's what I'm for, _

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that It's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, I know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Now let the sorting begin._

"Well that was pleasant." I said sarcastically. Farry snorted and Iggy nodded in agreement. We mostly talked about really random things until we heard,

"As some of you may have heard, we have a few new exchange students from America. They have no prior knowledge of magic, so please help them out as best as you can." Dumbledore announced. Then we walked out of the room and saw four long tables with banners hanging over them. As we got closer to the front, I noticed a stool with a patched and fraying hat. Apparently we were supposed to put it on and it would sort us.

"Iggy Ride." McGonagall called. I steered Iggy forward and onto the stool, and he gave me a grateful look. I walked back to Fang and waited for him to be sorted..

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out. The twins rushed foreword and helped Iggy over to their table. I grinned, and went next, not waiting for McGonagall to call my name. She looked very annoyed, but I just grinned. She then placed the hat on my head, but it barely even brushed my head before it screamed;

"SLYTHERIN!" I grinned and bounced over to my table and sat next to Draco Malfoy. I Iooked over at Ron and Hermione, and they were just gaping at me. I gave them a smug smile and turned back to see where Farry would be sorted. "Harry Potter!" McGonagall called. People started gasping and pointing. He sat on the stool and just like my, the hat barely brushed his head before it screamed;

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table started to cheer wildly, while everyone else was staring at him in shock. Fang sat opposite me and the chatter resumed when the food appeared. We both stuffed ourselves and followed the Prefect to the dungeons and into my dormitory where I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow with my Nundu, Shadow, curled up next to me.

** Okay, that was chapter 5, remember, I want reviews and lots of them! And check out my poll!**


	6. Max vs Pink Splotch

**. SO. SORRY! My long absence is completely inexcusable, so I'll just go right to the story.**

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 6: Max vs. Pink Splotch**

**Farry POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed in my usual bloodstained, torn clothing. All black of course. I refuse to where the robes, too much like dresses.

I went down the stairs to find the entire House in the Common Room, including Max (who was also wearing her usual ripped and bloodied skinny jeans and t-shirt).

"Well it seems like Potter has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Snape sneered. I ignored him and sat down next to Max. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You are all Slytherins. We are cunning, ambitious, and we stick together. No one else will stick up for you, so we must stick up for each other. If you fight with each other outside of this room, you will receive a week of detentions doing the most disgusting thing I can come up with." Snape was apparently addressing the first years, me, and Max.

"There are rules you have to follow, and I expect them to be followed and not questioned." Here he looked pointedly at Max, who snorted. "First, always go to class together, and never wander the halls without at least one other person with you at all times. Otherwise you will become easy prey for the upperclassmen of the other Houses. Second, act proper at all times. Third…"

I pretty much just zoned out after that. What was the point of listening if I wasn't going to obey them anyway? Max was paying attention though, probably so she could make sure to totally demolish the rules on the first day.

Snape suddenly stopped yapping and I looked up curiously. Then I saw why. Max's Nundu, Shadow, who decided that today she wanted to be the sixe of a small panther, walked into the middle of the room. She started making these awful noises, then upchucked a mostly-digested human body in a mailman uniform.

"So _that's_ what Shadow eats! I was getting worried, I mean, she wasn't eating anything I gave her." I bet you can guess who said that.

Snape threw a disgusted look at her before banishing the body.

"You find it amusing that your 'cat' eats humans?" He drawled.

Max shrugged and started to rub a purring Shadows stomach, "well, yeah. I mean it would be hilarious if she ate Weaslette and Granger, trust me, no one would miss them." I chuckled and all the Slytherins turned to face me.

"You think this is funny Mr. Potter?" Snarky questioned.

"First off, the name's Fang, and second, yes, it's friggin' hilarious."

"Fang? What kind of a name is that?" Some random person asked. Max took this as a chance to cut in. She could see all the talking was making me uncomfortable.

"It's a good one. Now, if we're done here, I want to go get breakfast, I'm starved. Tootles." And with that, Max stood up and dragged me down to the Great Hall, using our flawless memory and directional sense to make it don there. Iggy was already down there and looked ready to kill himself, but I mean who wouldn't if they were kept in an area with lots off people like the Weasley's and Granger? (Fred and George were the only normal ones, but I still don't like them because they flirt with Max to much.)

Max, being Max, totally ignored the house segregated tables and sat down by Iggy, after removing Ron from the seat first, of course. "So," I began with my menacing voice, "are you going to move, or am I going to have to do it for you?" The brunette boy, who looked like he was about to pee himself, whimpered and quickly scampered to the other end of the table. Pathetic.

"And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the brave ones." I muttered. "More like stupid, otherwise Iggy wouldn't be here." Max replied grinning. "Hey, I resent that!" "Iggy, you keep bombs in your-" "Okay! I get it! No need to give that tidbit of info away!" Iggy glared meaningfully at Max who just grinned.

"Hem hem." I turned around and saw a pink splotch. I blinked a few times and managed to make out a pudgy woman who remarkably resembled a toad. She was wearing the pinkness, which was so horrifyingly pink that neither Angel nor Nudge would wear it.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Ride, please return to your seats at the Slytherin table." Said pink splotch smiled with false sugary sweetness. Max gave her own sweet smile and said with her usual sarcastic humor; "But I'm comfortable here."

"That may be so, but the rules state –"

"What rules? I was never told any rules or given a code of conduct, so I figured there was no code and we could act as we pleased."

"A code of conduct?"

"Yeah, muggle schools hand them out to every student in the school every year and the student has to read it, sign it, bring it home, and then have their parents sign it before turning it in to the school. They do this so the students have no excuse about not knowing or following the rules. So I figured there were no rules, and even if there are, I am under no contract to follow them." With that Max turned back around and continued eating.

I smirked at the pink splotches gob smacked expression before she turned around and headed out of the Great Hall. I sighed. She was probably off to write a code of conduct, but I had no doubt that that was what Max wanted. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what she has planned. It should be interesting, Max's plans always are.

**Well, again I am sorry about the delay, but I know have it all planned out, so no more writers block. In further news, THE WORLD DIDN'T END! That's always cause for celebration. Oh, and I changed my penname, just FYI. **


	7. Siriusly?

Who Am I?

Chapter 7

Siriusly?

Angel POV

Max, Fang, and Iggy were all at Hogwarts, and Nudge, Gazzy, and I were supposed to stay here and spy on the Order, to see what they really wanted with us.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room we were sitting around bored. "Why are you children lazing around? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"There isn't anything to do!" Gazzy complained.

"Yeah, there's no phone, no TV, no wii, no play station, no good books, no normal magazines, no rooms without dust, not that I mind it, I mean, I sleep in trees all the time, but know that I live in a house, I would rather stay clean, you know? I mean, we could spar, but that would get boring after a while, and there are not enough people for games…" Nudge trailed off, looking uncertain. Mrs. Weasley looked confused. She probably didn't know what half the things Nudge said were.

She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by this scruffy man coming into the room. "Molly! There you are. I just got back, and I could go for one of your meals right about know." He said looking hopeful.

"Oh, of course dear, I was just about to make the children something anyway." The man looked confused. "But wouldn't all the kids would be at Hogwarts by now?" "Oh, they are. These are Harry's friends." "Harry!" He looked gob smacked. "Oh, Albus didn't tell you? Forgetful old man, well, Harry turned up, but he insists on being called Fang for some reason. Dreadful name."

While the adults were chatting, I discovered two things. First, is name was Sirius, and second; "You're Fangs' godfather! He still has some family left!"

"Um, yes, but who are you and how do you know that?" "Oh, I'm Angel and I read your mind. Before you ask, no, I can't do magic. This is Nudge and my blood brother Gazzy, Max named us all, Fang's at Hogwarts with Max and Iggy, and no, we don't know what house they're in." He looked speechless. Just then Hedwig flew into the room and gave me a letter. I opened it and read it aloud.

_Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel,_

_ We have unfortunately been sorted into different houses. I'm in Gryffindor with the Weasley's and Granger. The common room place is nauseatingly red and gold, but the beds are comfortable. Max and Fang are both in Slytherin. (Lucky ducks! No pun intended.) Their colors are green and silver and they have a snake mascot, while I have a lion. This morning at breakfast, Max managed to insult half the school, (Big surprise there!) and the rest of my house found out how scary they can be. I swear this one kid peed his pants! So much for a 'brave' Gryffindor!_

_ We begin lessons today, and I have half with Max and Fang. Should be interesting. Granger keeps insisting on leading me around like a dog because I'm blind. I swear I will kill her within the week if this continues! Well, gotta go to class, let us know how you guys are doing!_

_ Miss you guys, lots of love and other mushy crap,_

_ Iggy_

I wonder how Iggy managed to write this? Oh well, probably something magical.

"Slytherin!" Sirius didn't look to happy about that. "My godson's a Slytherin! How did THAT happen!" Nudge grinned and ran out of the room and came back with a large photo album of the flock. We had turned it into our life story, with every painful memory included, in case something happened to us, so our story would live on.

She handed it to Sirius who mutely opened it. The first page was a picture of the flock sitting in the hawk cave grinning and laughing. Sirius almost reverently pointed to Fang and looked at Nudge. She grinned and nodded, for once not saying anything. I took the book from him and flipped it to the section with just Fang, and occasionally him and Max.

The first was of him with his wings loosely out, and was standing in a pile of blood, guts, and Eraser body parts, but they looked human (since Erasers automatically reverted back to human form in death). He was covered in blood and had a murderous expression on his face. It was gruesome, but this book was supposed to chronicle our lives, and fighting and killing was apart of it.

"Did he kill all those people?" Sirius murmured. "It would appear so." Dumbledore suddenly walks behind him, with Snape following. "We came to tell you that we have found your godson, but it seems you have already found out." His eyes were sparkling annoyingly, and I had to fight the urge to make him walk outside into incoming traffic, but I wanted to see his reaction to the pictures.

"Do you want to see a picture of Fang as a baby?" I asked angelically. At Dumbles eager nod I took the book from Sirius and flipped to another page. He was an adorable two-year-old in the picture with his wings spread out, wearing nothing but a diaper, a dirty white shirt, and his dog tags. He was sitting innocently in a dog cage sucking his thumb, (Max still doesn't let him live it down) with White Coats hovering around it.

"Would it be alright if I cast a spell to make the pictures play the memory instead of being still?" Dumbledork asked. At our unanimous nods he cast the spell and tapped the picture with his finger. Immediately the scientists came to life. One opened the cage while another attempted to drag Fang out. Fang fought hard and bit and scratched everyone he could reach, before someone came up behind him and hit his head with a heavy book. While he was unconscious, the White Coats took a few blood samples before roughly shoving him back in the cage.

Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius all looked shocked and disgusted. "How can anyone possibly treat a child like that?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed teary-eyed.

"That wasn't that bad," Nudge said "Max got it a lot worse. She was a smart mouth from creation and ever since she learned how to talk, she would insult them and stuff. So they would always do the more unstable and painful experiments on her. She got the most powers though, so that's a plus."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "So you were all telling the truth when you said you grew up in a lab?" I nodded and slipped subtly around his odd mind barriers and into his thoughts.

'_Oh, poor Harry, he went through so much at a young age. At least he has us know. I just know Molly will take him in as a son, and Sirius will be a good father figure. The Weasley children will be a good influence on him; to help keep him in the light. It _was_ slightly troubling that he was sorted into Slytherin, and that Max girl is _DEFINETLY_ a bad influence. I'll have to try and separate those two…'_

So, he thought he could separate the Flock? We'll see about that!

**DUN DUN DUN!** **Dumbledork's trying to tear apart Max and Fang! Angel's being devious! And what's going on with Iggy in Gryffindor? Find out the next time I update! When will that be you ask? I have no freakin' clue! But never fear, I already have it written down, word for word, I'm just too lazy to type it all out. **


	8. First Class Fiasco

**Hey, sorry for the long absence, here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 8- First Class Fiasco **

**Fang's POV**

After the pink splotch left, the living beaver rudely interrupted my internal musing.

"Max! You can't talk to a teacher like that! It's unbelievably rude!"

"And?"

Granger spluttered a bit, but didn't have anything to say to that. Max ignored her spluttering and turned to Iggy.

"Ya have any paper? We should prolly write to the kids."

Iggy just smirked. "Already done."

Max raised an eyebrow questioningly. Man, I wish I could do that. She had tried to teach me when we were younger and still at the School, but my eyebrows just can't move like that. Just another reason why she's the leader. Dang her and her mad eyebrow skizzles.

"I did it while you were going off on Piglett. The word 'rules' was mentioned so I immediately lost interest."

Max smirked and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the arrival of McGonagall bearing the ever-dreaded gift of schedules.

"Here we are Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Iggy, and- Mr. Potter! Mrs. Ride! What in the name of Merlin are you doing at the Gryffindor table? Go back to Slytherin immediately to get your schedules!"

Max obligingly stood up, said good luck to Iggy, and then flounced over to the Slytherin table with me following behind her like a lost puppy. Great, you definitely know you're whipped when you can recognize it yourself.

When we sat down Max got some food and started guzzling it. I had already eaten so I sat there stoically and started to muse about the odd situation we were in. As recombinant beings, we weren't supposed to exist, and neither were wizards, but we both did. Heck, some of us were both! I honestly can say that my life isn't normal and that I've been in lots of strange positions that normal people don't find themselves in, (at least, as far as I knew) but this one really took the cake. Even Max wasn't quite sure what to make of anything. I can tell she's lost and confused by the way she was acting. She's normally level headed and easy to read, but this situation is making Max confused, and a confused Max is a dangerous one. She's plotting something big to get back at the wizards for doing this to us; it's probably going to take time to come into full effect, so she's biding her time and freaking the wizards out by acting as violent and crazy as possible to freak them out. And it seemed to be working.

"Your schedule, Potter." Snape's voice broke me from my musings as he stiffly handed me a piece of parchment. I glanced at it and then turned to look at Max who was holding an identical one.

"We've got a free period before double potions with the Gryffindors, which means we get Iggy in our class."

"Lovely. If potions is anything like chemistry, I can guarantee that Iggy will find a way to blow something up." I muttered.

Max laughed and grinned at me, making my stomach twist pleasantly. "Even if it isn't, he'll still figure out a way to blow something up!"

Turns out that potions is very similar to chemistry, a fact that made Iggy happy, especially after history of magic, which apparently was worse than some of the lesser experiments that we went through at the School, which was really saying something.

The class was going relatively smoothly, at least up until the last ten minutes.

"Your potions should now be giving off a silver vapor."

I glanced at my potion, which was giving off more of a gray, but close enough. Max's looked like bubbling tar and I was pretty sure it was giving off some funky fumes, judging by the stupid grin on Max's face. Really, the only perfect potion was Granger's, but nobody liked her so she wasn't complimented. Iggy's, as expected looked like it would explode any minute. It was obvious that he didn't even try to follow the instructions; instead, he had gone off on his own and created whatever he wanted. And judging by the way he was cackling, it wasn't anything good.

Everything went smoothly for another few minutes, students were finishing up their potions and Snape was going around criticizing them, when suddenly Iggy jumps up and dashed out of the room. Since Max and I had lived with Iggy for the past fifteen years, we knew that when he did something like that, you needed to leave the premises as quickly as possible. So naturally, we jumped up and ran like maniacs out of the room. The last thing I saw before Iggy slammed the door shut was everyone's confused faces. Then everything went to hell.

A loud boom echoed down the hallway and something green and slimy was trickling through the cracks around the door.

"Alright, it safe. You guys can open the door now." Iggy sounded almost...giddy. It just made me all the more eager to find out what he did.

Max wrenched the door open and immediately fell to the floor laughing. After taking in the sight, I was quick to follow her. Every inch of skin the gunk had landed on had turned bright purple with stars, rainbows, and unicorns sprinkled sporadically around. And Snape got a whole face full of the stuff. Knowing Iggy, none of it was going to come off any time soon. So much for a Draught of Peace.

**All right, sorry again for the long absence and I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with this story and reviewing it, you people are fantastic! And I want to apologize now for any spelling errors or weird formatting, I'm typing this up on my Kindle Fire so I have no idea what it's going to look like...**


End file.
